


Bitch, he’s mine

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, This Is STUPID, haven’t written in soo long, please don’t judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette confesses, finds out  shocking news.





	Bitch, he’s mine

With shaky nervous breaths, legs trembling along, Marinette managed to utter out the next three words. Words big enough to either get a good or bad reaction, or none at all. 

 

“I love you!” 

 

Thrusting the card towards Adrien, Marinette avoided his gaze. She felt a hand touch her own and looked up in shock, only to see Luka’s face. With a blank stare, she watched as Luka grabbed the piece of paper and threw it away. Then the next shocking thing came. 

 

Luka grabbed Adrien by his shoulder, pulling the blond towards him. He himself leaned down, kissing Adrien with all his might. “Sorry Marinette, but he’s mine,” Luka smirked, taking a blushing but not protesting Adrien with him. 

 

Marinette watched blankly as the two left her behind, mouth agape from all this. Alya, who had seen everything, came up to Marinette to comfort her. “I’m sure there are other fishes waiting for you,” her best friend comforted. Marinette only nodded, head hanging low from all this. 

  
  
  


However, when Marinette was all home, she started to smile. “Marinette? Why are you smiling? Shouldn’t you be sad?” Tikki asked, as she was eating her cookie. 

 

“Oh Tikki, I already knew Adrien was gay. Just wanting to confirm whether it was true or not,” Marinette laughed, texting her girlfriend Kagami. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid omg whyyyyyyy


End file.
